Lightning Hero: Deku
by wawako19sos
Summary: Izuku Midoriya his a 15 year old quirkless boy when suddenly one day he awakened his power... IzukuxOchako
1. Chapter 1

One night Izuku feel like he had the power of Zeus, massive strength, he feel like he have completed control over lightning and Electrical immunity and he can control the air to help him fly

he even have immortality. He was glad but decide to only show his flying, healing, massive strength and lightning power to his mom

Izuku: Mom i have a quirk look

Inko: Stop...

But suddenly green lightning star to get out of his hand his mom jaw was open

Izuku: I can heal and regeneration and fly and too i can transport trunk with one hand

Inko: I'm glad you'll definitely will become a hero

Izuku: YES

Inko: Time to register your quirk

**_1 day after at the afternoon_**

Izuku: Katchan look

Katchan: What do you want quickless...

And he stop talking after seeing green Lightning was sparkling from his hands

Izuku: Look we are 15 and 10th months before The UA exam and just got my quirk

Katchan: Now we are talking Deku you nearly the same quirk as me but mine his better

Izuku we will see that after that the two start training

**_10 MONTH LATER_**

Izuku learn 2 new super move and 2 new weapon, Lightning Speed and Thunder Storm, Lightning Sword and Master Bolt his best weapons that he have. Now Izuku have grow to 6ft6 and have a very big swimmer build and Katsuki his 6ft9 and the same build has Izuku but he have less muscle than Izuku.

Katchan: Stop daydreaming and get inside the fucking school

and after that Katchan walk inside the school. But has Izuku was going to enter he did not see the freaking rock and has he was falling down a little cute brown girl save him

Ochaco: I'm sorry that I use my Quirk on you, By the way my name his Uraraka Ochaco and my quirk his zero gravity with it every I touch transform into a zero gravity object

Izuku: Thanks and good quirk and my name his Midoriya Izuku and my quirk his Lightning I can generate, Manipulate and shoot lightning bolt from my hand and create weapons.

Uraraka: You're freaking stronger than me

Izuku: Crap we are getting late, do you want a ride?

Uraraka: Wu...

But before she answer Izuku put her on his back and use his lighning speed when he got in the auditorium Uraraka go far from him and Katchan

Katchan: Already hitting on woman

Izuku while blishing:hum, no i'm not she's just a friend

Katchan: why are you blushing then

Izuku: For nothing

And 10 minute later present mic was explaining the text at the same time Katchan and Izuku was playing a game when suddenly a 2 eyes and blue haired asshole stand up and start doing weird thing with their hand

Asshole: I think you make a mistake because you said they have 3 but you forgot one and you too asshole stop playing shit game

Izuku: Repeat

Asshole: Ass...

Izuku do a Lightning Rush And hit him while

Izuku: I may be the calmest and gentle boy but do not fucking make me mad or next time i'll kill you ASSHOLE

Iida was suprised by his speed, he was even faster than his bog brothe Ingenium

Iida:Sooory

Present mic and the other teacher had their jaw open. And Present mic restarted to talk

Present: As I was saying before four eye interrupt me the 4 robot mean no point

and NOW ARE YOU READY!!!

Everybody: YAS!!!

And after that everybody go to their exam artificial city

Katchan: What gate are you Deku-bro i'm in A

Deku: I think they don't want friend i'm in B

Katchan: Let see who his going to be the king

Deku:ok

As Deku enter the gate he see his new friend who was very nervous as he was going to see her he feel a hand on his shoulder

Deku: WTF DO YOU WANT!!!!

Iida: Are you trying to sabotage her

Deku: No Iida Tenya, and my name His Midoriya Izuku and she's my freaking friend

Iida: Sorry

And after that Present Mic cry

P-M: START!!!!

But Izuku already break 7 3 pointer 5 2 pointer and 2 10ointer now he have 52 point but he want others to have but suddenly he hear a ouch and he see his was his only friend girl that why he try to save her but while doing a big zero pointer was going to attack her but with his massive strength and speed he save Uraraka and he his strongest weapon

Izuku: MASTER BOLT ATTACT 1 : THUNDER STORM100

And the sky go black and multiple green lightning goes out of the Master Bolt and electrocuted the giant robot and explode everybody had theyre jaw like they just saw a freaking god, and after he get Uraraka she was blushing because of his muscalar build every girl was watching him with blushing cheeks while the boys where jealous exept Katchan who very sexy boy every girl mind are they from the same family and that how the exam finish


	2. Chapter 2

All the three weeks have gone by really fast while i was waiting i perfectioned my other techniques and did some light physical training since, i couldn't really do anything else waiting for the letter while i was doing some push-ups i heard some scurried footing heading to my room , my door opened it was my mother, she had a letter with what looked like a red official seal on it, i could already imagine where it was from i was double confirmed while she said stuttering "Iiiizukuu the letterrr is hereee" i nod to my mom and take the letter from her hands she closes the door but i know she will wait besides the door i didn't tell her how many points i have got in the exam i wanted to surprise her when i took the first place, i opened the letter and out of it came a mini projector that opened automatically out it came the recorded projection of All Might in his buff form he was talking with someone else a bit before looking straightly at me and said "Young Midoriya congratulation into making into UA high school with one of the highest villains scores there were, you might think that UA only given out points for defeating villains but here you would be wrong, we also give out points for rescue, since what kind of hero will never need to rescue someone?"

Izuku was thrilled it seemed his guessings where right and if he knew it himself Uraraka would surely enter as well the projection continued "For doing extremely well by rescuing your fellow examinee you get 50 rescue points and for how examinee Ochaco worked with you she gets 30 rescue points, here's the ladder which every student will get in their acceptance latter, and Young Midoriya im proud of you!" All Might said with a smile before disolving instead of him appeared a green ladder with pictures of examinees and numbers besides them the top three consisted off:

First place:Izuku Midoriya:154 total points (90 villain points)(69 rescue points)

Second place:Katsuki Bakugou:100 total points (79 villain points)(21 rescue points)

Third place:Ochaco Uraraka:70 total points (31 villain points)(39escue points)

There were also people which i didn't recognize in Iida Tenya was also in 7th place with 53 villain points and 0 rescue points, it seemed that my goal for the UA exam was reached. But I think I hear Bakugo screaming from,l ike a idiot


End file.
